LEB:PC:Braddock the Historian
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implemet |Power Description=Range 10, +9 vs Reflex; 1d10+10. Special=Can be used as a ranged basic attack}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10, +9 vs. Will, 1d6+10 psychic damage. Special=Choose the target or a creature within three squares of the target and in the target's line of sight. Braddock places his Warlock's curse on that creature. If that creature is already cursed by you, you can deal your Warlock's curse damage to that creature instead of the target. Augment=King Elldyr: One ally who hits the target before the end of Braddock's next turn can make a saving throw. Augment=Zutwa: Braddock gains his Prime Shot bonus against the target until the end of his next turn. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords= |Power Description=Braddock places his Warlock's curse on the nearest enemy that he can see. A cursed enemy is more vulnerable to atttacks and takes extra damage (1d6). He can decide to apply the damage after rolling damage. The damage can only be applied once per round. The effect remains until the end of the encounter or the target is defeated. Vestige Pact Boon= King Elldyr: One ally adjacent to Braddock gains +2 to all defenses until the end of his next turn. Vestige Pact Boon= Zutwa: The bonus to attack rolls from Prime Shot increases to +3 until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close Blast 3; +9 vs. Fort. 3d4 +10 damage to each creature in burst, and the target is deafened until the end of his next turn. Braddock gains 3 temporary hit points (cumulative) for each target he hits.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10; +9 vs Fort, 2d8+13 damage; Braddock ends an effect on him that a save can end, and the target gains the effect until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Range 10; +9 vs Reflex; 3d6+10 damage.; Miss: half damage; Special: Gain access to the vestige of Thaxter. Thaxter pact boon: One ally within five squares of Braddock gains a +2 to power bonus to his next attack roll before the end of his next turn. Eyes of Vestige Augment: Until end of his next turn, whenever the eyes of vestige target misses Braddock or an ally, that character can shift one square as a free action. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=20 (+5) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=16 (+3) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Arcana +10, Bluff +3, Intimidate +8, Thievery +10, Acrobatics +3, Athletics +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +9, Heal +2, History +10, Insight +2, Nature +2, Perception +2, Religion +5, Stealth +3, Streetwise +2 |Feats=Dwarven Weapon Training, Vestige Adept, Dual Implement Spellcaster |Equipment=Pact Hammer Craghammer +2, Rod of Corruption +1, Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1, Amulet of Protection +1, Adventurer's Kit, Thieves' Tools |Rituals=n/a}} Character Information Background Braddock was born in the halls of the Mror Holds. Appearance Age: 100 Gender: Male Height: 5'2" Weight: 110 lbs. Shadow elves have jet black skin , pale hair and slender elven builds. At a distance they are indistinguishable from drow, but up close, a few distinctive features become visible. The eyes of a shadow elf are PURE BLACK with no iris or white while the skin of the Umbragen has an oily gleam, almost as if liquid shadow was flowing accross their skin. Bellegon is slight even for a drow, the eyes are pure black (strange for those who know drow) and he wears clean black robes under which soft armor can be seen. There is ornate dagger on his belt buckle and two rods hang from it. Robes are voluminous, but cut high enough not to drag on the floor and tight fitting breeches can be seen under it. It appears as if drow can drop down and appear as nothing more then dropped cloak. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Mercenary. But he's loyal, which is unusual for Xen'drick Drow. As long as recipient of that loyalty does the will of his lord (one or the other) Hooks * Information about Heart of Qabalrin * Hints on ancient evils still roaming unbound * Connection of Heart of Darkness to any and all artifacts * Military information about mercenary companies that were, are or will be ready to serve Fire Giant Warlord Kicker * Mission back on Xen'drik resulted in new instructions by his patron. He arranged to be the one sent for information collection so he's still in Gorodan's employ. Other Sections Adventuring Group Equipment Coins: 2 gp Encumbrance: 53 lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low Light Vision Health Surges per day: 11 (6 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...ace.aspx?id=16 Drow] (FRPG) * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity * +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Giant * Lolthtouched * Fey Origin * Trance (Drow) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''[Warlock Warlock] (PHB) * Eldritch Strike: - taken instead of eldritch blast, melee attack Charisma vs. Ref. On hit, target is slid 1 square * Warlock's Curse: * Dark Pact: - Darkspiral aura feature as immediate interrupt Feats * 1st: [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...at.aspx?id=435 Cursed Advantage] - Gain CA against bloodied enemies cursed by you * 2nd: [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...at.aspx?id=744 Sacrifice to Caiphon] - if you miss all targets with encounter or daily power sacrifice hp equal to level of power and regain it's use * 4th: [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...t.aspx?id=1127 Dual Implement Spellcaster] - gain damage bonus from off-hand implement Background * War Courier - you were responsible for delivering top-secret orders to agents in the field. Benefit: +2 Stealth Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +1092 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring + 680 gp (3rd lvl parcel)) - 25 gp Leather Armor - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 360 gp Challenge Seeking Dagger +1 - 680 gp Talon Amulet -------- 2 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...m.aspx?id=4993 Darkspiral Rod +1] * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...m.aspx?id=2166 Bloodcurse Rod +1] * Level 3: Parcel lvl (gold) ** [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...m.aspx?id=2166 Talon Amulet +1] Wish List Except for armor, no particular sort Armor is sorted by preference. As I get the time, I'll sort by preference and give levels PERFECT STORY WISE, but it's an artifact * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7111&ftype=1 The Ashen Crown] Armor * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=9018&ftype=1 Armor of Dark Majesty] * [Gauntlets of Blood Shadow Walker Armor (10th level)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=4736&ftype=1 Skald's Armor] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...fid=97&ftype=1 Bloodcut Armor] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7230&ftype=1 Shadowdance Armor] Arms * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7036&ftype=1 Phylactery of Action (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3234&ftype=1 Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier)] Rods (just for reference, I already have two so don't give them to me) * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=9012&ftype=1 Rod of Avernus] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=6436&ftype=1 Rod of Stolen Starlight] Boots * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...id=996&ftype=1 Wavestrider Boots (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3305&ftype=1 Boots of Free Movement (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7289&ftype=1 Resplendent Boots (heroic tier ] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3344&ftype=1 Rushing Cleats (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3352&ftype=1 Steadfast Boots (heroic tier)] Hands * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7383&ftype=1 Blackleaf Gloves (heroic tier) ] * [Gauntlets of Blood Gauntlets of Blood (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7053&ftype=1 Coercive Gauntlet (heroic tier) ] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3387&ftype=1 Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (heroic tier) ] Head * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3501&ftype=1 Skull Mask (heroic tier) ] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3428&ftype=1 Circlet of Indomitability (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3436&ftype=1 Coif of Mindiron (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=6847&ftype=1 Fey-Blessed Circlet (heroic tier)] Belt * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3825&ftype=1 Viper Belt (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3787&ftype=1 Belt of Vim (heroic tier)] Wondrous * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=7388&ftype=1 Prison of Salzacas (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3888&ftype=1 Silent Tool (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=1119&ftype=1 Bag of Holding (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3879&ftype=1 Power Jewel (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=3881&ftype=1 Ruby Scabbard (heroic tier)] Tattoos * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=4581&ftype=1 Demonskin Tattoo (heroic tier)] * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=4562&ftype=1 Ironheart Tattoo (heroic tier)] Consumable (for reference only, don't give them as treasure unless you need to 'fill in' little gold) * [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/co...d=4026&ftype=1 Tempest Whetstone (heroic tier)] XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes * 8/20/2010: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Approved for 4th level with 3750 xp by renau1g Status Write the text of your article here!